The Tangled Web We Weave
by where-my-heart-resides
Summary: Sequel to The Grinch Who Stole My Heart. DxHr. Hermione and Draco are reunited, but it results in a dire situation. This time it's Draco in trouble. Can Hermione save him, or will they have to say good bye again, once and for all?
1. Introduction

Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi! I'm soooo happy to finally get this posted! For all of you who are new here, this is the sequel to The Grinch Who Stole My Heart. You HAVE to read that one first, or you'll never understand this. I promise you, it won't take that long. It's only eight chapters, and most of them are so short it should be illegal! READ IT FIRST! Then you can come back here and read this. Please, please, please! For my returning guests, I hope you'll enjoy this. It'll be MUCH better than the prequel, and I'm really hoping you like it! ALSO, this story is in Hermione's POV, but I want to start the story in Draco's POV, just for good effect.

Disclaimer: It's totally mine. Can you hear my sarcasm?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**DRACO'S POV** (This starts right after Hermione has walked away from him in the prequel...)

I can't believe it. That Hermione would just walk away. I know she's scared, but there's nothing to be afraid of. It's only me. Why is she so afraid to be with me?

What was that? I think I just heard shattering glass. I run around back, and see shards of red and gold scattered all over. I look up, and see Hermione. And there is Potter, holding onto her wrist. She's dangling out of a window.

The window. A window full of secrets. Secrets that she can never know of. But she's hanging out of that broken window. She's talking to Harry. No, she's pleading with him. He's shaking his head. His eyes are glazed with a kind of hate that is unimaginable.

And then, he lets go. His fingers loosen, and her wrist becomes untangled from his hand. And she's falling. Falling. Falling. What should I do? There's only one thing to do, obviously. I have to save her. And so I'm running. Running towards Hermione's quickly descending body. She's almost to the ground. There's no way that I'll be able to save her.

But, somehow, I'm right under her. I can see her face. Her eyes are screwed up in fear and anticipation of her fate that she believes rests below her. And then, with a large WAM! I feel her body drop heavily into my arms. I look down into her face, unbelieving. There is no way that I just caught her. I was so far away. I can't believe it.

Rejoice fills my heart as I look down into her chocolate brown eyes, which she has just opened. I caught her.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

WAM

I hit the ground with an immense impact. But, somehow, I'm still alive. I open my eyes, and realize that I'm not even on the ground. I look up, and see silver eyes staring directly into my face. I gasp, unbelieving. This is a dream. A wonderful, excellent, amazing dream. I just can't believe that I'm saved. That he caught me. Draco caught me. Emotions are running through my mind at a million miles per hour. I don't know whether to be happy, sad, amazed, or awestruck. There is only one thought that I can distinguish from the others. The fact that he really caught me. I'm not a bloody heap on the ground. Instead, I'm lying here in Draco's arms, breathing in his scent.

He looks down at me. "Are you okay?" He asks quietly.

I nod, and suddenly, overwhelmed, I begin to cry. He sits down, me still in his arms, and begins to cry as well. That caught me off guard, as he never cries. That just makes me cry harder. Tears are streaming down my face in a constant waterfall.

"You scared me! I didn't know if I would catch you!" He pulls himself together a little and stops crying. I'm absolutely, pathetically hysterical now. "I'm sorry!" I wail into his shoulder. I'm not much of a crier, but everything was happening at once.

"Hermione, don't. We need to get out of here." He says firmly. I nod and choke back tears, although it's hard. Something is blocking my lungs, I can't breath well. I don't want to worry Draco, so I stay silent. Obviously not noticing anything, he stands, helps me up, and grabs my arm.

"I don't trust you to apperate, so I'm gong to help you. I'm going to take you to Saint Mungo's." He says.

For the thousandth time time tonight, I just nod, although I'm feeling very grateful. In a moment, I'm feeling the squeezed feeling that is apperating.

My feet collide with hard ground, and my legs collapse underneath me. Draco doesn't hesitate to speak. He simply lifts me up in the air, and carries me, bridal style, into Saint Mungo's. I don't have any injures, but I'm having a panic attack. A nurse takes one look at me, crying, gasping for breath, blue in the face, and runs to get me a calming drought.

It's so hard to breath. I feel so light, like I'm floating. I suddenly notice things that I have never noticed. The walls of the building are so white, like snow. I want to go to the snow, but Draco's holding me down from it. Suddenly, the white begins to fade. Black is taking over my mind. I'm drowning in the black.

And suddenly, right before I melt right into it, and get trapped in the darkness, I feel a cool liquid being shoved down my throat. Cold air rushes into me, filling my lungs, freezing my insides. I've stopped crying by now. I don't notice anything. I'm too busy marveling at each particle of fresh, clean air that is being sucked into my lungs.

"What happened?" The nurse asks.

Draco looks up, shocked. He obviously did not expect this question. That's Draco for you. Always planning ahead, but never for the right thing.

"Nothing. She's fine. Thank you for your help." Draco says pathetically, looking extremely confused by her simple question. But, he moves fast, and before the nurse can yell "Wait!" I've been hoisted onto Draco's shoulder, and we're out the door. We apperate again, and are standing outside a large wood building.

Draco carries me inside, and lies me on the couch. He sits so that my head is in his lap. He gives me a dreamless sleep potion, and I fall asleep, his body heat radiating onto me, his soft hand stroking my face.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So, how was it! OMG, I'm so excited to FINALLY have this up. This is going to be my best ficcie yet. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, if you want me to update, you HAVE to review! PLEASE!


	2. Bad Things Are Happening

Hi there! I'd like to thank my WONDERFUL reviewers! This is chapter two! Yay! Okay, HaliJadeSnape, this is for you!

SUMMARY OF PREQUEL STORY: Hermione has been left alone and abandoned by her friends after her parents are murdered and she is accused of being a death eater. As the story progresses, she finds a home with Draco Malfoy, her previous enemy. But then Draco goes to a death eater meeting, and it changes everything. Hermione discovers a plot to end her life, courtesy of her former best friend, Harry Potter. Snape is killed, Draco is injured, and Hermione is found fighting to escape whatever plot Harry and the death eaters have devised. Then, Hermione discovers the truth about Draco. She finds out that he is the one who killed her parents, and framed her. In an act of rage and revenge, she attempts to kill him. However, the plan is foiled by a teacher. Draco then decides to take Hermione on a journey to find Harry Potter, to make up for the pain he caused her. Draco and Hermione kiss, and Hermione, afraid that she won't ever be happy with him, darts into a building of danger by herself. There she meets Harry, who fools her into thinking that he's trustworthy. Harry attempts to kill Hermione by dropping her out of a window. The window is a mysterious window, which turned up several times in the prequel, and will continue to make appearances in the story. That is where that story ends, and this one begins.

REMEMBER what happened in the last chapter: Draco catches Hermione as she falls. He takes her to a large building, which is where we begin...

Disclaimer: Do any of you actually READ the disclaimer?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I woke up in the middle of the night. I'm exhausted after all that happened yesterday. I look up into the silver eyes of the one I love. Only, they aren't silver anymore. They are a bright, emerald green. He no longer has blond hair, but black. He smiles. But it's not Draco's smile. Draco's smile is kind, carefree. This smile is cold and hateful.

And then I realize. This isn't Draco. I'm staring into the eyes of Harry Potter.

"Good morning Hermione." Harry says icily, his smile growing wider.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" I shriek. I'm sitting up now. He grabs onto my shoulders roughly, and begins to shake me.

"I've come to say goodbye." He says, shaking me harder. My name is being called in the distance. I blink, open my eyes, and Harry is gone. Instead, Draco is standing above me, shaking me lightly, and calling my name worriedly.

"Draco...?" I question wearily. I refuse to close my eyes for fear that he may disappear.

"It's okay Hermione. It's only me." He says.

I take a deep breath. It's only him. It was just a dream. I'm okay. I sink into his arms, and slowly drift back to sleep.

I open my eyes when Draco moves. It must be late morning, considering the bright sunlight that is pouring warmly through the window.

"'Morning Hermione." Draco says cheerfully.

"Good morning!" I say, taking on his bright attitude. "Draco, darling." I say laughing.

"Yes, Hermione dearest?" He starts to laugh too. We aren't 'darling, dearest.' people.

I suddenly go serious. "Where on earth ARE we?"

Draco looks surprised. "The Malfoy Manor, of course!" He says as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Would you mind showing me around?" I ask briskly.

"Fine, fine. Let's go!" He leads me around the place, telling me random facts like he has 14 bathrooms, 43 bedrooms and so on. It is the most impressive house I have every seen. It's humongous. My voice echoes off the walls. It's well furnished, with hardwood floor, and large roaring fires in each room. It's like a rich person's cabin...

Finally, he takes me downstairs. "These are the dungeons. It's dark, and kind of frightening, so I recommend you don't go down there." He says firmly.

I'm about to comment with BANG! The door slams behind us. Draco and I tumble down the remainder of the stairs. I feel a shooting pain in my leg and I hear a large crack! As my leg breaks. I cry out in pain.

"Hermione!" Draco yells.

"I'm okay. It's easily repairable." I say, although I'm in a considerable amount of pain.

Suddenly, the ceiling begins to glow a dim purple. Blue smoke fills the room, fill my lungs. I'm coughing. I hear Draco coughing too. But suddenly, his coughing subsides. "Draco?" I choke out.

A voice that is horribly familiar fill the room. "He's okay. For now. This is the price you pay for living. I told you I wanted to say goodbye once and for all. But he had to save you. And the fact is that it is your turn. So, say goodbye Hermione. Say goodbye to Draco. Once and for all."

The smoke vanishes suddenly. And with a small pop, the purple light flickers off. "Draco!" I call out. But there's no answer.

I'm left alone in the silent room. The painfully silent room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Never underestimate the evil authoress, Liz! Did you think that I would put some mushy gushy romantic crap in this chapter? Did you think that I would save Hermione from more traumatizing events, at least for a while? WELL, YOU WERE WRONG! I'm jumping right into the main plot. I'm not gonna bother with useless information. So, here you go. R&R if you want me to update.


	3. Say goodbye to your boyfriend

Hi ya! I'm having major writer's block for this story. Already. I know what I want to happen, I just don't know how to go about it. If you'd like to help me, PM me, and I'll tell you what I want to happen, and you can help me. Even though it took a while, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah, and I just put out a new humor Draco/Hermione fic. It's called 'Blackmail' and it must be good, because I've got a zillion reviews already! CHECK IT OUT!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you again? Not mine.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Somehow, in that small, cold room, I fell asleep. I didn't want to. It just took over my body, pulling me into darkness.

_Hermione's Dream_

There was Hermione, her hands on Draco's shoulders, staring into his warm silver eyes.

She was focusing only on them. The two of them were dancing on a pond of frozen water.

Suddenly, his pale eyes began to darken. Their light was slowly fading away. And, in a split second, they were gone.

What replaced them was a pair of emerald green orbs, floating carelessly around in his sockets. He said not a word. But she was slowly being sucked into those eyes.

The black pupils were soon replaced with gold and red glass, the delicate shapes zigzagging all over. Hermione recognized i instantly as the window (A/N: See prequel) It's jagged pieces were glimmering in the light that shone behind those dark eyes.

Suddenly, a soft voice filled the room.

"Hermione. Please. I need you to save me. Please Hermione." It was Draco's voice.

"Draco. I'm trying. I am." Hermione said.

The two hands that were in the window began to move towards each other. The pieces that compiled the mirror shifted and jumped to new places. Soon, the two hands were almost touching.

"You're coming Hermione. I know it." Draco's voice smothered Hermione in sadness and determination.

"I'm coming. Wait for me. I'm coming." And with that final word, the two hands in the window touched. There was a sickening boom, and the ground began to shake. The window shattered, and a blinding light filled the room.

Hermione was pushed backwards. She fell through the ice she was dancing on. She was falling. Falling.

_End Dream_

I woke up, breathing hard. I had to save Draco.

I tried to stand, forgetting that my leg was broken. I whimpered pitifully as I fell over. I started to crawl. As soon as I get to the stairs, music starts to play. It's so quiet, I can hardly hear it. It gets a little bit lauder. I can hear the lyrics now.

"What do you do when your heart is breaking? Write it in your blood so the whole world knows." The eerie song floats throughout the entire room, filling my head.

"What do you do when your soul is fading? The answer is easy, just let it go." The strange song continues. I'm really frightened now. The song keeps crackling, like it's being played on an old record player.

"What do you do when your last hope is gone? Sing it goodbye, with one last sad song." The song is terrifying. The lyrics are horrible and gruesome, but the melody is happy and cheerful, like carnival music. It's blasting in my ears, and is still getting louder.

"Smiles are stolen, love is taken away." I'm crying now. I'm so confused.

"You've sold you soul to the devil, nothing is okay." The song ends abruptly. There's a pop, as an intercom comes on.

"Hermione, darling. Give a shout so I can find you." Harry's voice is so cold. I stay silent.

"So, we have a rebel. What if your dear boyfriend was involved?" My breath catches in my throat.

"Say 'hi' Draco." Harry's silky voice slides over my body.

Mumbling fills the room. I can tell it's Draco. Somehow, he managed to slur out "Help... I'm waiting..." with a snap, he goes silent.

"Now, Hermione. Let's play a little game. If you cooperate, your boyfriends lives a while longer. If you lose, you can say goodbye to Drakie here." Harry's voice isn't cold any more. It's malicious. I know he's not kidding.

"The game is easy. I trust you'll catch on quickly. Ready? MARCO!" I'm frozen, I can't think, I can't speak.

"3 second, 2 seconds, 1 sec-" I have no choice.

"Polo," My quiet voice hits the still air.

"Thank you Hermione. Bad news though. You didn't play well enough. I got bored. So, you lose. Say goodbye to your boyfriend." Harry says as the intercom switches off.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Once again, never underestimate the evil authoress Liz! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! R&R, and I'll update sooner.


	4. And the plot thickens

Yo. This is where-my-heart-resides. I have an important message for you all! I was having difficulties with the story, so justamuggle has agreed to by my co-writer! This is a chapter that she wrote, and I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **None of this belongs to us: where-my-heart-resides or justamuggle. The plot and situations do though, and everything else is owned by JK Rowling and the few companies who bought the rights from her.

**XXX**

Merlin, no. That's the only thing I can think at this moment. Why did Harry have to take Draco away from me? What exactly does he think he's going to accomplish by taking his life? And here I am just sitting and thinking to myself.

Somehow, Draco's muffled pleading fills my mind and I force myself to do something and try to save him. But how? My leg is throbbing with pain from the broken bone.

The least that bastard could have done was fix it if he was going to leave me here to fend for myself. Well, he did want me to die, didn't he? That's most certainly not going to happen. No ordinary bloke is going to stop me from living and saving the man I love.

I remember that I still have my wand tucked in between the walls of my coat pocket and the bottle of my special waterproof fire. With the magical tool pointed at my pulsating leg and my eyes shut tight, a few muttered words escape my lips. Instantly, the feeling of muscles and hard bone shifting around cause a groan of pain from me once again.

After the pain subsides, I move my knee and hit my foot against the cold concrete floor. Absolutely no aches.

I know I have no time to waste, so I stalk my way over to where I assume there to be a door from the minuscule amount of light seeping in under the crack. Twisting on the knob and pushing and pulling do me no justice. It's locked.

Pulling my wand back out, I shout _Alohamora_ with my patience wearing thin. The thick metal door swings wide open and I'm met with a blast of cool air. It's not freezing, but a strange shiver resounds in my spine.

I take two steps forward and it's obvious that I'm no longer in a building. I'm outside. In the dark of the night.

The first thing I notice is the fog. The sickening thick fog. It's so thick that I don't think I can take more than eight steps knowing where I'll end up. My wand is still in my hand, so I mutter another spell and a light is instantly beaming from the tip of it.

With it raised high in front of me, my vision is still blocked by the mist even though it does help a little. I turn my head to the sky and can no longer see the expanse that I once thought to be blue.

Dark gray clouds fill every inch of the heavens above me, indicating that even if the sun was out, it would still be murky. Suddenly, a booming voice echoes out into the air, with nothing for the sounds to bounce off of.

"I see you have found your wand. But note that there are limitations. This place is just like Hogwarts, you can't disapparate, and no one will be able to apparate in. Of course I listened to you all those years; you'll find out soon enough."

Harry's malicious voice makes me hate him even more for all the awful things he's put me through. Nothing will ever justify that. My stomach is quickly filled with a bubble and the hate within me grows unexpectedly.

"What do you want from me you sick and twisted jerk!" I shout into the air, not knowing exactly where he would be hiding.

"I already told you, I want you dead," his voice echoes in my ears. I can't help but wonder why the creepy sound of his voice fills my insides with dread.

"I'm not going to die so easily, so you better think of something else you want." How stupid was that? What could that evil git ever want from me except to see me rotting?

"Actually, there is something you could do for me… but you have to make it to me first, or else your precious boyfriend finds himself in a sticky end."

"Just please don't hurt him!" I yell out even louder and start spinning with my arms sticking out. "I'll do whatever you want!"

"I'll see you soon," he said with an evil cackle and then the subtle click of on intercom sounds out.

I'm spinning around, wondering where to go. Thinking of the pros and cons to venture out into the darkness and unknown.

Then, in the blink of an eye, an orange glow brightens out in front of me, showing a small cobblestone path. This just gets weirder as every second eerily passes by. I take one hesitant step and turn around to look over my shoulder.

The door that had opened and let me out is no longer in sight. Everything behind me is blacked out by immense darkness. I turn around and try to reach out and touch the knob of the door.

But I can't. There's this invisible shield blocking me from reaching anything that was once behind me. This thought terrifies more than anything else. If whatever lies in front of me is too dangerous to handle, I'll instantly be a goner. Harry sure has made his point across. There's no going back.

**XXX**

**Draco's POV**

The rash feeling of thick rope rubbing up against my wrists is causing my skin to burn and itch. My hands tied behind me as I'm sitting in a hard chair and my feet are bound to the legs. I'm actually surprised that Potter hasn't tied that cloth around my mouth again. What an idiot.

"What are you going to do to her?" I shout towards him.

That blasted black haired idiot is sitting lavishly in a black leather chair that spins. His back is to me as he stares into an ancient looking mirror, as images of Hermione in her terrifying surrounding flash in bright lights. I just want to hold her again, take her away from the psychotic workings of this evil world. But I can't because I'm the one trapped waiting to be rescued.

Potter doesn't answer me; he just twirls his goddamned wand in between his scraggly fingers. Blast him! Who would have thought that he would be the epitome of evil, following in the path that he promised to destroy?

"Nothing yet," he finally spits out.

I move my head to take a better look into the mirror and see her slowly walking in circles, most likely weighing out her options. As if she has any. She needs to go on. Not to save me, but to save herself. I'm only here to encourage her, to keep her strong and willed enough to bring her here. Merlin please let her reach us safely.

Potter flicks his wand and says something intelligible, and suddenly an orange light comes from the top of the mirror. Hermione takes a few steps forward and quickly turns around. Maybe now she's figured out that this evil git has put wards and walls up.

I silently wish her the best of luck and hope that together we can finish this evil off once and for all. Maybe, then maybe we can live together without the pain and torture of the past lingering behind us.

The stupid prat in front of me flicks his wand yet again, and I notice Hermione jerk her head to the side, as if something has made a noise. But I can't hear anything or see anything. Oh Gods, please let her prevail.

"What did you do, you jerk?" I spat at him. Possibly anything could be lingering out there and I hope it wasn't anything she couldn't take care of.

"Don't worry your bleached head off. Just a little something to spike her nerves a bit; you know… peel off the top layer of her self-confidence." I can't stand his cockiness and overly evil demeanor, and I shout obscene words at him in my head.

I know that if I say anything out loud, I'll receive a hex from him. Or worse, a slap or punch.

"Why don't we have a little fun with her, huh?"

Oh, crap.

**XX**

Okay, I'm waiting for 5 reviews before we update. So, review. Do it.


	5. AN

**A/N: **Sorry, dear readers, this is _not_ a chapter. I am sad to say that I am _leaving_ fanfiction. My life has gotten really hectic, and I have really just lost interest. Also, when I started fanfiction, it was just a fun pastime. Then, I found that I really LOVE to write. I tried writing a few stories of my own, and I realized that I write just as well, if not better, with my own characters. So, I've stopped writing fanfiction so that I can focus on other things. I'm really, really sorry.

BUT, whether the story ends here or not is up to you. I'm going to choose one person to take over the story for me. Requirements are:

You have to have written at least one romance story in the past.

You have to stick to the pairings that I have chosen.

You have to update relatively quickly.

You cannot have more than 2 other long running stories going at the same time.

I know that these are a lot of requirements, but I want to leave this story in good hands. Please PM me (don't put it in a review) if you're interested. Put your name and age on the message, as well as why you want to take over the story. I will announce to the readers who has won after I pick. If nobody applies, or I don't like the ones that do apply, the story _will end here_. I am not going to continue it. It's up to you.

Once again, I'm sorry for leaving. Really, I am.

Also, justamuggle has first dibs on this story, so if she applies, she gets it.


End file.
